The Beatles - Describing their Voices and Vocals
For at least half a decade now, I've been quite interested in comparing voices of the individual members of . What makes them similar, what makes them different, and what makes them comparable. Below are my descriptions on some of the similarities and differences between the vocals of The Beatles that I've taken note of. Enjoy! :D 's vocal is quite different from 's once I learned to tell the differences in their voices, but it was some time before I learned to tell the difference after I read about which Beatle sang on which songs. John's voice is often quite scratchy, for lack of a better term. I read somewhere that someone described his voice as being bright and sharp, with a certain nasality, which seems fairly accurate. Some time after I learned which Beatle sang lead on which song, I was able to easily distinguish John's voice from Paul's voice. When John was singing lead, I found it fairly easy to identify his voice, although since I still had trouble with identifying 's voice for quite some time afterwards, there were times where I mistook his voice for John's voice, but when it really was John's voice I could tell it was him singing. My Beatles book Ten Years That Shook The World credits Paul McCartney as the singer of " " but when I first heard the song, I was like "No that's definitely John's voice". I checked the song's page on the Wikipedia which stated that it was indeed John singing. That Beatles book of mine is quite accurate mostly but there were several mistakes in it, such as which Beatle sang which song. " " is also incorrectly credited to Paul as the lead singer in the book, while John was the one that sang it. Even before I found out which Beatle sang on which song, I somehow guessed that John would have done the lower harmonies in large part, while Paul generally took the higher harmonies, and it seems that I was right. Even so, it was some time before I found that John's vocal range was lower than Paul's, although I knew that it wasn't higher. John's vocal changed a bit from the early 60's to the late 60's. Not sure if it's just because he matured or whether he just sang differently, but something changed in his voice, however slightly. 's vocal is quite different from 's once I learned to tell the differences in their voices, but it was some time before I learned to tell the difference after I read about which Beatle sang on which songs. In the later 60's onwards I'd say that his voice became more easy to pick out. It's ironic because even though Paul is often perceived to be the member of the group who wrote the most ballads, which is true, he was actually the first member of that I recognised to write some of The Beatles' heavier stuff. Despite writing more ballads, Paul did write " " which is the heaviest song The Beatles ever recorded. But yeah, I'd have to agree that Paul's voice is very smooth in comparison to John's scratchier sounding vocal. Even before I learned which member of the band sang on which songs, I somehow guessed correctly that Paul was the one who sang the higher harmonies while John sang the lower harmonies. But sometime after I learned which Beatle sang lead on which song, I found that Paul's vocal range was indeed the highest of the four. I knew his vocal range wasn't deeper than John's but it was sometime before I'd discovered for myself that his vocal range was naturally higher, and not just because he chose to sing higher, since Paul did have some low notes. According to what some people have said, he had the widest range of the four which seems plausible. I can definitely agree with what someone else stated on a site that Paul's voice is warm and round. I don't get how some people say that he sounds more like John when he does heavier stuff, because Paul did heavier stuff as well. They may just have been referring to the music, not the voice, but still. I read somewhere that Paul was able to change the sound of his voice at will, and could mimic other singers. Not sure if it was his intention but on " ", he made it seem like John could have been doing the backing vocals. I was surprised when I learned that it was all him. I consider Paul to be a mid-range . I know some people consider him to be a high tenor, but I disagree. I can hear him strain on certain songs like " ". The way I see it, if Paul was a high tenor, he wouldn't have had to strain on certain high notes when singing certain words like "Baby". 's vocal was the vocal that I had the most trouble with identifying. Because a lot of songs that he sings the lead vocal on, I thought he sounded very much like . But overtime I was able to pick out some differences in their voices. I find George's voice to be very smooth in comparison to John's. I find John's voice to be rather scratchy, for lack of a better term. George's voice normally lacks the scratchiness that John's voice has. If you were to get two CD's, one with scratches, and one with no scratch, John's voice would be the CD with scratches, and George's voice would be the CD with no scratches. George's voice is usually softer than John's, although I read somewhere that someone had stated that his voice is usually brighter than 's, and I'd have to say that I agree with that. They also stated that he had a strong accent, which is also something that I can agree with. Also George doesn't tend to scream on some of the rockier songs he sings like John and Paul do. From the early 60's to the late 60's, George's vocal style is probably the one that's changed the most out of The Beatles. His voice sounds younger than John's voice to me, which could be partly because he is younger. 's vocal was always the easiest one to identify for me, since he always sang in a low register, whereas , , and sang songs in a higher register, sometimes higher than the registers they were naturally suited to sing. I consider John, Paul, and George to be a high , mid-range tenor, and low respectively, though John often sang within the or low tenor range right from the get go, while George often sang within the high baritone range until the late 60's onwards where he often sang within the tenor range. With Ringo, I consider him to be a mid-range baritone. Between songs that he sang on, the song he probably sang the highest on was " ". Despite having the deepest voice of The Beatles, I find Ringo's vocal to be quite warm, rather like Paul's in a way. They probably wouldn't have sounded too different if their vocal ranges weren't so different. I read somewhere that Ringo used to sing in a accent while he was a member of The Beatles, which definitely sounds plausible. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to The Beatles